Himawari
by Lonely Looney
Summary: Ootori Eiichi bothers Otoya Itokki a little too much. Maybe because Heaven and Star are meant to be. A parody of the episode 9 of UtaPri Maji Love Legend Star. WARNINGS: BL/ YAOI / LEMON


Nanami, Otoya and Eiichi were in the conference room discussing the duet project.

 _"_ _Ittoki Otoya."_ , started Ootori Eiichi, member of the band HEAVENS. The idea of the project was to integrate different band members. Otoya's band was STARISH. And so, Eiichi continued:

"Do you believe in Destiny?"

"Eh?", asked a confused Otoya.

"I can feel it. Destiny united us to sing this duet. It's Destiny!"

Otoya looked perplexed.

"Call me Eiichi.", he said, staring suspiciously interested in Otoya, whereas the other looked confused.

"Let's be friends. Right? Otoya…", he said with a velvet voice and Otoya looked frightened now.

Then finally Eiichi had a coherent idea. He suggested to Nanami to compose a song that shook the soul. She agreed immediately, since there was nothing she couldn't do. Eiichi complained HEAVENS and STARISH so far had been going mediocrely well and growing, but he wanted to present something different, strong, stark, profound. Both Nanami and Otoya became thoughtful. It was a great idea, indeed, if she could pull that off.

And she did. She worked day and night to create the perfect melody and arrangement. And Otoya was responsible for the lyrics.

And he did, with his sunny face and authentic personality, he wrote sunny lyrics. It was a stressful job, he even lost precious time with his friends.

But Ootori Eiichi put him down at once. And it didn't help, since they were sharing the same flat most of the time.

First, he threw all the papers on the floor as if they were garbage.

"What are you doing?", asked Ittoki.

Both were sitting on chairs.

"Do you really think these lyrics are good enough for the song?", asked Eiichi.

"I put all my feelings on these lyrics!"

"Not good enough. By far.", said Eiichi, crossing his arms. "These lyrics are not deign of Nanami's song."

Ittoki throat was dry.

"But…"

Eiichi rose from the chair.

"It's a song to shake souls.", he said, intense. "Shallow feelings won't do to cover it. Uncover deep feelings, carve them from deep in your soul."

Then he gave him a sassy smile, with those amethyst eyes behind the glasses.

"Carve deep from my soul?", asked Ittoki.

Eiichi did something Otoya would never expect. He got his face _really_ close to Ittoki's, so close Ittoki could feel his warm breath, and smell something peculiar like cinnamon. Otoya felt like he was insane, but he wanted to incline his head a little closer to feel what would the _real_ source of that smell, those lips, tasted like. But it was a crazy, fast reverie, because Eiichi interrupted:

"Release yourself of all your masks."

Otoya's heart was racing like mad. He didn't understand. Thank God Eiichi's musician ears couldn't hear. He just stared at those amethyst eyes.

"Or else, you won't be able to sing that song."

Oh, but Eiichi's face was _so_ close! Must he be that close?

But the things he was saying… They were waking up… Memories. Sunflowers. A playground. It hurt. His soul hurt. Those amethyst eyes were dangerous.

"Look inside yourself! Take a good look at your soul.", ordered Eiichi. And Ittoki saw Eiichi burning in his retina, like the devil, that moment.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eiichi decided to isolate himself even further with Otoya. He took him to Shining Thermal Resort.

He put a lot of food on the coffee table and said:

"Otoya, if you need anything, just ask."

Ittoki analyzed the place, again. It was beautiful. There were two sofas in the living room, a coffee table, and the perfect place for him to work, with a comfortable chair, a desk and good illumination. Eiichi had thought of everything! There was even a pool!

But there was something wrong and Ittoki couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Well, he would just write the lyrics.

After two hours, Eiichi asked for him to rest. Otoya wasn't even answering the cell phone, totally ignoring his friends. Eiichi tried to feed him, but he wouldn't even eat.

And the rain started pouring.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This doesn't seem natural.", said Otoya, grabbing his red hair in despair.

"You are quite right.", pointed out Eiichi, "It's not good enough."

" _Why?_ I'm not lying to myself!", Otoya was with his head lowered, holding it with both hands, hopeless.

Then, those amethyst eyes started again. That cinnamon smell.

"Otoya. Let's dig deeper in your heart. It must be lying dormant somewhere."

Then lightning struck.

"The light went out?!", asked Otoya, frightened.

"Let's keep working.", suggested Eiichi. "The darkness is perfect to face one's own heart."

"What are you talking about? That makes no sense!"

"Let's find your true self!"

And then, aggressively, Eiichi started approaching Ittoki with open arms and a manic smile, eyes disappearing behind the reflex on the glasses.

Ittoki was cornered between Eiichi's warm body and the wall.

"Your soul.", said Eiichi, closer to Otoya than ever.

But Otoya pushed him away with all his might.

"Stop!"

And Eiichi took a fall.

"How could you know how I really feel?!", inquired Ittoki.

Eiichi smiled.

"Your songs. I feel everything you feel. We share feelings."

Then, Eiichi did the unthinkable.

"The only person who could understand your sadness and loneliness, it's me.", he said, opening a wardrobe and throwing personal files about Otoya Ittoki on the floor for the other to see.

Ittoki took one of them and asked, baffled:

"What… What is is _that_?!"

"You lost many things.", said Eiichi, "Your father, your mother, people who raised you, a place to call home. Everything you wanted is gone."

"You're wrong!"

"Then observe that!", Eiichi took a remote control and opened a curtain where behind there was an image of sunflowers.

"A field of sunflowers?", asked Otoya, mechanically.

"You needed love.", concluded Eiichi.

Then, he burned the picture.

Otoya just stared, as if catatonic.

Then, the memories started flooding.

It hurt.

He suppressed.

"But you don't have to be alone anymore.", said Eiichi, touching Otoya's face. "Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault—"

"What do you know!", cried Otoya. "You bring it all about to the surface as if you had any right! You're a sadistic monster!"

"I just wanted to become closer to you…", he embraced Otoya.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you! Let go of me! You've been torturing me since the beginning! Let go—"

And Eiichi kissed Otoya, with the most provocative tongue the boy had ever experienced.

 _"I don't want it!"_ , Otoya was crying, confused, when Eiichi carried him to one of the sofas.

Even though Ittoki protested, there was a bulge on his trousers. Eiichi opened it and put his hand inside, touching where Ittoki had never been touched yet.

The boy moaned and trembled, but didn't protest.

Eiichi took off his T-shirt and bent to delve a sensual kiss on Otoya.

"Take me!", Otoya said, crying, begging. "Heal my wounds!"

Ittoki was clumsily taking off his clothes and Eiichi was avidly helping him.

"Oh, you're so, beautiful, Otoya… Your skin is unblemished."

"Shut up.", he said, blushing.

When Eiichi sucked that place that had been touched only by him so far, Otoya nearly screamed. He came on Eiichi's mouth and the other laughed at the mortification on Ittoki's face.

"You're still dressed, Eiichi…", observed Ittoki. "You only took off your shirt."

"Oh. I was distracted." He started to undress.

When he saw Eiichi fully naked, Ittoki was marveled at the complete perfection. Why would a man like that want him? But he tried not to think.

"Eiichi… I wanna do the same to you. The same you did to me."

"Oh. I trust I wasn't expecting that."

Then, Otoya gave him such a lascivious kiss, that left him light-headed.

"You're a fast learner.", said Eiichi, hoarse.

"You haven't seen anything."

Then, Otoya grabbed Eiichi's place that, by the way, had already been touched quite a few times and started to move it, up and down, up and down, faster and faster, until the other cried and trembled. Then they kissed and hugged as if they were desperate lovers.

Eiichi panted.

"Wow! Gad!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to risk what you did because I'm new…"

"Give me a few minutes and you'll be completely mine, Otoya!"

"But I am already!"

"Not quite. Will you let me, Otoya? It will hurt for a while but then it will be just pleasure!"

Now Ittoki was afraid.

"Well, I am not sure sure about that...", Otoya hesitated.

"I love you.", said Eichii passionately, staring at Ittoki with his melting amethysts.

" _What_?", Ittoki asked either surprised or indignant.

"You heard me."

Ittoki sat on the sofa. He was crying now.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, ' _why'_? I say _'I love you'_ and you ask why? Don't you love me?"

"Well, at first I didn't. But I think I've always loved you. Your eyes. Your beauty mark. Your cinnamon smell."

"Oh, Ittoki… I love you because you are… _you_. Just know that."

And Eiichi laid Ittoki down on the sofa and kissed him tenderly. Both felt each other's.

"Do it, Eiichi. I want you. If it's not you, it won't be anyone."

Otoya would never forget such a piercing pain; But it crossed to his heart. He felt _warm._ He cried due to the absurd pain, but it was a pain that was uniting two bodies of two people that loved each other. And he understood why Eiichi fell from Heaven.


End file.
